MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise
The MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise is the improved form of the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L developed by the Serpent Tail with help from Lowe Guele. It first appeared in photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. The unit is piloted by Gai Murakumo. Technology & Combat Characteristics Using combat data obtained from the Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third, the Blue Frame Second L was upgraded into the Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise. The new MS has better balance and its main weapon, Tactical Arms II, is an improved version of the original Tactical Arms and has 2 new forms, Gatling Arm and Sword Arm. Blue Frame 2nd Revise retains the other weapons of Second L as well as the Trans Phase Armor system around the cockpit. It also stores additional power packs on its rear skirts, which are often used together with the Gatling form. Like the original Blue Frame, the Blue Frame 2nd Revise can be equipped with the Scale System for aquatic mission. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the 2nd Revise's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Like MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L, the Blue Frame 2nd Revise is armed with six anti-beam coated "Armor Schnieder" combat knives. Four are mounted in the feet as retractable combat knives in the heels and toes, while the remaining two are stored in mounts on the hips. Gai frequently deployed the knives in the feet as weapons during kicks, while the other two knives are used to block beam sabers and even range beam attacks. Blocking range beam attacks using the knives can only be done by pilot as skilled as Gai. The knives are also used in extreme close combat where the Tactical Arms II is unsuitable. Despite the name, these knives are unrelated to the ones used by Strike Gundam. ;*Tactical Arms II :A significant upgrade over the original Tactical Arms seen on the Blue Frame Second L, the Tactical Arms II remains a multifunctional equipment capable of functioning as a flight pack or a weapon. The newly added Sword Arm and Gatling Arm improves the weapon's versatility in close and ranged combat respectively. Just like the original, it is built by Lowe. :;*Flight Form ::The standard form of the Tactical Arms II, it provides the Blue Frame 2nd Revise with flight capability. By adjusting the position of the folded wing-like components, it can allow the MS to move in an irregular manner, making it difficult for the enemy to aim. The mounted Gatling gun can be used in this form for shooting at pursuing enemy units. :;*Sword Form ::The Tactical Arms II is capable of folding into a 20-meter large sword, which can also function as a shield due to its size. The blade has an incredibly sharp edge and even if it did not damage the enemy’s armor, the impact due to its size can damage internal components or badly rattle the pilot, and may even lead to unconsciousness in serious cases. The sword blades can be split apart to allow the use of the Gatling gun in this form. :;*Sword Arm ::A new form of the Tactical Arms II, the blades of the Tactical Arms II detaches from the Gatling gun and are attached to the Blue Frame 2nd Revise's arms. Two energy beams then protrude from the separated halves. Compared to Sword Mode, Sword Arm Mode are more convenient and are often used against melee combat orientated enemy. :;*Gatling Form ::Often used by Gai to destroy bases and facilities, the four barrelled 90mm Gatling gun has the highest accuracy when used in this form. In this form, the sword blades are used to make a balancing stand to stabilize the gun while firing, and can also protect the MS from enemy fire as well as serves as heat sinks during prolong shooting. Physical projectiles and beams can be fired from two barrels each, a mix of both is also possible. This form also mounts the additional power pack stored on the Blue Frame 2nd Revise's rear skirt armor. :;*Gatling Arm ::A smaller, handheld version of the Gatling form, it does not have the blades of the Tactical Arms II. This makes it easier for Gai to fire upon multiple targets but has lower accuracy. ;*Supercavitating Torpedo Launcher :A handheld weapon used by Blue Frame 2nd Revise when it is equipped with Scale System. The rifle is mounted with 6 supercavitating torpedoes for ranged aquatic combat. Special Equipments & Features ;*Trans Phase Armor :Inherited from Blue Frame Second L, it is a two-layer armor system with the PS armor on the inner layer activating only when the outer armor is breached. This design helps to reduce energy consumption. It is installed only around the cockpit so as to keep the MS light and mobile. The Earth Alliance also has the exact same armor system, but the one installed on this suit was independently thought up by Lowe Guele and not a copy of the EA's. ;*Scale System :For aquatic mission, the Blue Frame 2nd Revise can be equipped with the Scale System, which is a new version of the one used by the original Blue Frame and incorporates new technologies. The Scale System is a set of armor attached to the suit's exterior, and has numerous tiny scales that vibrate to propel the mobile suit through the water and can also serve as makeshift shield against phonon maser. With these parts, the suit has higher underwater mobility than ZAFT's aquatic MS but the diving depth is relatively limited, since the mobile suit itself is not built to resist high pressures. Additional sensors such as active and passive sonar have also been installed in the suit's head. When equipped with the Scale System, the Tactical Arms II is not equipped as the system includes a back-mounted part. History An upgrade of MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L through the use of MBF-P03third Astray Blue Frame Third's data. In Seed Vs Astray, its first battle is against MBF-P05LM Astray Mirage Frame and Gai purposely allow one of the Sword Arm to be destroyed in order to defeat Gina. It later interrupts the battle between MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue and LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam. During the second match against Gina, Gai easily won the battle despite upgrades to Gina's body and his MS. Gai then joins up with Canard and Lowe and proceeded to Librarian Works's home base with ND HE's guidance. They meet Prayer Reverie in the Librarian's base, who subsequently seeks a match against them. Gai, Lowe and Canard then battle Prayer Reverie in his LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam. Gai and Canard successfully defeats Prayer, who then informs them of Librarian's true goal and what he has been trying to achieve. After discovering Librarian and Prayer's goals, Gai and Lowe encounter Gina once again, and Gai fights him in the final battle while Lowe stands by watching them. The outcome of this battle is unknown. Pics Gallery Photo_002en.jpg|Official profile Sword-arm.jpg|Using Sword Arms Gatling-arm.jpg|Gatling Form (Top), Gatling Arm (Bottom) Mbf-03r-armor-schneider.jpg|Armor Schneiders in use Blue Frame.jpg|Gundam Perfect File a081fa4egw1ezfqvqx1w6j20tr0klgut.jpg a081fa4ejw1ezgbz6bxtrj20qo1bfdve.jpg BlueFrame2ndRevise_ScaleSystem.jpg Gunpla Mg-blue-frame.jpg|MG 1/100 MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second Revise (2009): box art Notes *It is unknown if Blue Frame 2nd Revise retains the external connector of the original Blue Frame as it is never mentioned in any material. References External links *Blue Frame 2nd Revise Details from Official SEED vs Astray site ja:MBF-P03 ガンダムアストレイブルーフレーム